


Center Ice - 2/--

by unnideul



Series: Center Ice [2]
Category: Hockey - Fandom, NHL - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Beards (Relationships), Erotica, F/M, Gen, Hockey, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, NaNoWriMo, National Hockey League, Work In Progress, hockey season is the best season, inspired by too much hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnideul/pseuds/unnideul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second installment/chapter/part of my original work titled Center Ice. </p><p>We've been introduced to Apollo; a closeted gay man playing for a New York NHL team. As far as he knows, also the only gay man on his team. As luck would have it, Apollo has fallen hard for fellow (and straight) teammate Vidar, who decides to invite himself over after a game.</p><p>(Still sucking at the summary game, my apologies.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Center Ice - 2/--

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that this is just taking me so long to post, I'm really nervous about putting it out to the public, moreso than with my typical fanfics.
> 
> Probably because it's all original characters and very far from my usual fandom writings.
> 
> Either way, it seems to be getting a relatively positive review and I'll try to be faster with the updates. I think I'm getting close to where I stopped, so here's to trying to write this again...?

Apollo's flat was at the top floor of an old brick building, completely remodeled within of course, but retaining that "classic Manhattan" feel that everyone seemed to be fiending to get their hands on, especially when it overlooked practically all of Times Square, and if you knew the city well enough -- and he did -- you could barely make out Madison Square Garden, the arena which their team called home. This cold November evening, however, the dark curtains were pulled closed over the large pane windows that made up a large part of his wall.

Vidar had been here before, however, usually for this very same reason and usually with their Center in tow, and he made himself comfortable on in one of the corners of the leather couch while Apollo searched for both the remote and the location of his French Bulldog pup, Pierre. Finding both rather quickly -- the remote had been left on the counter in the kitchen and the puppy had taken up residence in the middle of his currently unmade bed -- Apollo took a seat next to the other man, pointing the remote to the television and turning it on.

"They were playing Chicago last night at home, I didn't check the scores even, so..." Apollo trailed off, quickly scrolling through his DVR list, hoping that the game in question hadn't wedged itself between Twink Heaven 4 and Schoolboy Sluts 3.

He really needed to stop recording porn, what kind of loser had he become?

Luckily, the only thing surrounding the game had been the news from the previous nights and it only took a second for Apollo to have it queued up and playing, not bothering to fast forward through the usual pregame banter from the commentators. 

"Shit." Apollo cursed, realizing that he'd completely lost his manners in the company of the other, his mother had taught him better than this. She'd be ashamed. "Didja want something to drink? Or something?" Why was he so nervous? He'd had Vidar in his house a thousand times, so why was he freaking out now? Maybe because Matthew was usually always there with them, all business and focusing only on the game and what plays they could use the next night to propel them to victory. 

But just Vidar alone? That was completely new. Vidar was more laid back, he'd opt to talk about a good restaurant he knew in downtown Manhattan, or of some little town back in Sweeden where he grew up and Apollo would imagine going back to these places with Vidar, kissing in these little cafes, making love in some cabin in the mountainside.

The kinds of things that Apollo was sure his supermodel fiancé got to indulge in.

"Just a soda's good." Vidar grinned, briefly looking at the screen of his iPhone and typing off a message before tucking it away into his pocket. "Y'know, they've been losing a lot at home lately," he spoke offhandedly over his shoulder as Apollo retreated to the kitchen for refreshments. 

"Yeah, I've noticed that. I think their usual goalie has been out for the past few games. Somethin' with his wrist, I heard." Apollo called from the kitchen, his attention focused on the cans of soda in his fridge as he grabbed two and headed back to the couch, jumping over the back and landing in his spot next to Vidar.

"Yeah, their new one is some rookie, first year in the majors."

"Don't knock the rookies, bro. Aldrick is leading the league in scoring now and he's a new fish." Apollo laughed, reaching over and playfully punching Vidar in the shoulder, since the rookie in question had been drafted to their team, Apollo had been a little more than protective over the young player. Maybe it was the mild fetish he had with younger men (and Aldrick was a fresh 19. Delicious.), or maybe he saw a bit of himself in the other. Whatever the reason, Aldrick had stuck to his side since.

"Bloody hell, mate!" Vidar laughed softly, pretending the punches hurt and rubbing his shoulder before reciprocating by knocking into him just as playfully. "You gotta be gentle with me, y'know."

"Yeah right, I watched you take a hit today that should've knocked a guy out. Gentle my ass."

What the hell? Were they flirting? Apollo knew he definitely was, but Vidar was just being friendly, wasn't he?

And Apollo wasn't just imaging the way Vidar's lips lifted just slightly at the mention of his ass. 

(Though, that could've been because he found the situation actually humorous.)

Their horseplay subsided, however when the puck dropped on screen and all of their focus was on the players as they raced across the rink, only a few comments between them on the tactics the other team had used against Chicago.

Three periods elapsed into overtime, leaving Chicago ahead of Los Angeles 4-3 and both Vidar and Apollo on the edge of their seats, anxious for the outcome that neither of them had taken the time to check yet. They were confident going into this all, but as the game played out and they watched Los Angeles, it was evident that what they lacked in an experienced goalie, they made up for in both their offensive and defensive lines. Chicago was one of the tougher teams in the league and they'd only barely beaten them.

"They're playing tough. We'll run a few different drills at practice tomorrow, yeah?" Vidar stood, stretching his arms over his head and starting off toward the door. They had an early flight and Vidar had yet to pack -- something he always did last minute. Apollo followed close behind him, no matter how many times a guest had been to his house, he still saw them to the door. Old habits die hard, he supposed.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Get some rest before the flight, man." Apollo nodded, stepping ahead of Vidar a few steps to slide the large metal door open for the other man. Were this a date, this would be the point where Vidar thanked him for a wonderful night and then leaned into him for a kiss. A kiss that he would hope would lead to Vidar coming back in and stumbling back to his unmade bed for a night of amazingly mind blowing sex.

Unfortunately, this wasn't a date. Vidar was just reviewing game footage and any sex Apollo was going to have would be with himself, imaging his hand was Vidar. And while Vidar did thank him -- for being a good host and not minding him intruding on his private time -- the most that Apollo got from the athlete was a friendly hug in the form of one arm around his shoulder.

"Y'too, mate. See you at JFK in the morning?" When Apollo gave him a nod, Vidar wrapped his scarf around his neck and prepared to face the bitter cold of the late New York evening.

With the door closed and locked, Apollo whined, back pressed against the cool metal. 

From that contact his heart was racing. Something about Vidar's cologne was an aphrodisiac -- he suspected Davidoff's Cool Water -- and it left him weak in the knees, wanting to spend a few more moments in the hold of the man. Wanted to spend the entire night with the man. "Fuck you, Vidar Eklund. _Fuck you._ " He grumbled, palm running over his face, willing the hard on that was threatening to disturb him to go away. At least until he properly showered and was ready to drift off to his dream world.

There, Vidar Eklund would be all his. In all the ways he wanted.

"Alright, bed." Apollo nodded, walking through his flat and switching off the lights, television and setting the Keurig to turn on just before his alarm would go off in the morning. "Pierre, you smelly little butterball, why are you always taking my space. I don't sleep in your bed." Apollo laughed, scooping up the small puppy and laying down with him under the blankets, fingers idly scratching behind his ears as he drifted off to sleep, dreams of Vidar Eklund waiting to greet him.


End file.
